Taste Of Chaos
by OublietteVII
Summary: Oneshot. 'What If' AU for mangaverse, ch. 47. What if Liz and Patty had been delayed in their arrival? How would Maka have handled a slightly smashed-and amorous-Demon Chainsaw on her own? The taste of chaos can be both frightening...and intoxicating, to someone who has not knowingly sought it out. Or perhaps she was just blithely insane. Mild GiriMaka.


**Taste Of Chaos**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I only own this fanfiction and cover art. Thank you.**

**NOTE: Contains suggestive conduct/dialogue, light bloodplay, and questionable situations. **

"_Wait...you're a woman?"_

Those four words. In just those four, simple words, her world had been turned on its head, ten times over. She had no idea how to make things right from here...

...or whether she even could.

Blocked against the wall, in that dirty room she had been led to by one of the random higher ups in charge of things around here-against her will, she might add-Maka was now face-to-face with none other than the Demon Chainsaw from Czech, Giriko.

With wide green eyes and exposed face-yes, she'd lost her mask, just brilliant-locked in a heated stare with his, the girl was completely lost as to what his intentions with her were from there. Her mind was frantic, flashing back to the beginning, how this had all come about.

She hadn't started it. Any of it. For crying out loud, she hadn't even _wanted_ to do this!

Her group had been separated from Medusa, who had been leading their infiltration slash rescue mission. Then, Maka had been plucked up and whisked off, dropped into both familiar yet unfamiliar territory, though she didn't realize it at first glance. The task assigned to her upon arrival at her destination? Cleaning. Upon hearing these orders, she'd taken in the sight of the room.

There were cracks in the walls, a lopsided, torn and messy bed, as well as broken glass strewn about the ground. Like a multicolored death trap for bare skin. Thank goodness for her boots.

Part of the shards seemed to come from a large cabinet with a door made of aforementioned substance, while the rest...well, based on the pungent smell of liquor that lingered in the air, she had wagered an unspoken guess that they were from beer bottles, in particular.

A few other random articles were scattered about the setting as well, though none of them had stood out particularly to Maka. And in the center of all this destruction, sitting pretty like a proud king surveying his kingdom...

...was none other than Giriko.

Her leader had left her there then, without any sort of tool to her name or even an estimate of how long she was expected to entertain this brute for. What, was she just supposed to get down on her knees, picking up every scrap of glass with her hands? At least she was wearing gloves? And he'd be drinking while seated above her, making more of a mess when he chucked another bottle to the floor. It almost sounded like a bad comedy. Almost.

But she hadn't really relished the thought of being in front of someone like _him_ in such a vulnerable position. Especially without any means of defense. Even with her skills as they were, in a battle right now, he would win. He had access to a Weapon-himself. She was alone this time around. And, quite frankly, she wasn't ready to die just yet.

So for now, it seemed...she had to play along.

With the door closing rather ominously behind her, Maka had done her best to stay resolute in devoting herself to the task at hand-and keeping her head, to boot. He could cut it off in an instant. And where was she supposed to begin here? She still had no tools, no cleaning supplies or, in the case of others, anything that would repair broken stone walls and glass cabinets.

Who on Earth had been stupid enough to give someone like him one of those, anyway? The walls, the bed, the bottles, sure. But _that_? That was just asking for trouble.

"Eh?" As she'd stood there, trying not to get herself killed, Maka hadn't realized that her pause had caught Giriko's attention. And it had started to irritate him, though she hadn't known it at that moment. "Oi."

Hearing this, she'd started, turning her masked face to his. Lucky she'd been clad in this disguise in the first place. The Arachnophobia uniform came in handy. He wasn't able to identify her...or see the expression on her features, the slight color to her cheeks.

"Hurry up and do it." He'd been leaning back while seated on the couch, arms draped over the top. Clad in a tight black t-shirt with jeans and working boots, Maka had admitted to herself-on a purely aesthetic level, mind you, that Giriko was...was _not_...bad looking, at all.

If she'd been allowed to say so, she would've even gone so far as to agree he was handsome. Not conventionally though, that was for sure. How the heck was his hair so spiky like that, anyways? She'd never understand genetics; she'd given up questioning them once Soul and the others had stepped into her life.

That short on the sides, long and sharp up top-almost like shark fins, in fact-haircut, combined with the rings in his ears and the strip of metal over the bridge of his nose, and even his teeth. Huh, he had sharp teeth like Soul too, coincidence? Oh, and that piercing stare...which was still trained on her, she might add. Those features, they'd all seemed to serve a purpose, melding and meshing into that final form which was, begrudgingly, easy on the eyes.

But she wasn't ever to admit this aloud. No, she'd take this secret to the grave if she had to. Those were her thoughts at the time. If anyone else were to find out, even just a little...oh, she'd never hear the end of it. _Too_ embarrassing!

Bowing quickly, she'd replied. "Y-Yes! Right away!" Maka hadn't meant to say it like such, but her voice had come out in a slightly higher, noticeably feminine pitch, and a little breathy too. Instantly, Giriko had perked up. Maka hadn't caught this. Oh, if she could've only seen what was on his mind at that moment.

"Hmm?" That sound...maybe it was the booze, or perhaps he simply had keen hearing, but the way they'd spoken, at that moment...was kind of hot. _Really_ hot, actually. Damn. Could it be, that maybe they...

It had happened in a flash. Giriko had appeared behind her, leaning over with one hand planted squarely on her head, and pushing down. Maka had done her best not to buckle from either pressure or nerves. What was his problem _now_? She'd been about to do-or attempt to do her job, and suddenly wham! He'd pounced on her! And why, why...

...was he _touching_ her like that? How had she been meant to feel about this? Her heart had raced, and her face had started to burn. She'd supposed it would've been weirder had she no disguise on-and a lot more violent, too. Still though-what did he _want_?

"Wait...you're a woman?"

Maka had felt her heart skip then, hard. She wasn't sure why, it just did. She hadn't been expecting him to ask that, of all things! Why did it matter what she was? More importantly, why had he _cared_? She'd hoped he hadn't somehow recognized her voice from the previous encounter.

"Yeees..." Her reply had been drawn out, unintentionally. It wasn't exactly easy to talk when someone that big was kind of-sort of crushing your head into your neck. At hearing that however, the weight had instantly relented, and Maka had sorted herself out quickly.

As she'd done so, she'd taken note of the fact that Giriko was now standing in front of her. Fast much? She hadn't been able to quite name the emotion in his intense gaze; it was something she hadn't seen before, much less aimed at her. The emotion, whatever it was, made her shudder.

Then, the pulse. For a moment, his soul surged. Maka blinked a few times, as if not sure what she was seeing-or sensing? Possibly both. Just what had this guy been thinking as he looked at her so? Even now, she still didn't know. Perhaps she should've been born a mind reader, instead of just a Meister?

Inside, Giriko had been excited. Outside, he hadn't let it show-or so he thought. After all this time, another plaything! Maybe.

He'd been bored for a while now, waiting for Arachne to summon him to carry out another task or two. But things had been real slow recently, with the Spider Queen holed up in her throne room, and no one allowed to see her except that damn upstart magician or what-the-fuck-ever, Noah. Noah Eibon.

It had rattled him too, not just because he hadn't-and still didn't-like the guy, but because he wouldn't have minded if Arachne had called for him, even if the task was ridiculously simple. At least he'd get to see her again; the woman he had waited nearly a millennium for.

The woman who had snagged what little heart he had, ensnared in her web. The woman he respected and obeyed, above all others-even when his attitude may've suggested otherwise, under certain circumstances. But he was addicted to her and her influence, the chaos she caused. For that, he could be patient. But he couldn't live without it.

Or her.

Now though, he was waiting like before...and, as loathe as he was to admit it, Arachne wasn't exactly 'affectionate' either, no matter the motherly image she displayed and portrayed routinely. That was as far as it had extended. She held his twisted heart in her hands, and she didn't even know it.

Perhaps she just didn't care.

He'd twitched, returning his focus then to the smaller figure that had stood before him. Even with his state as it was, he hadn't been able to deny that little fact: he had urges. He was a guy, it kind of came with the territory. And right then, he'd felt like finding out whether or not this shorty in front of him would be of any help on that end.

"Take off the mask and look here." Giriko had pointed at himself. His tone had been clear, and unmistakeable: this was a command, an order. Maka's stomach had dropped, then flip-flopped. That...wasn't good. At all. "I want to see your face." _That_? That made it even better. And hel_lo_, sarcasm alert!

At a complete loss for words as it was, Maka had been unsure whether to bother reacting verbally, or to just make a run for the door. But he'd be able to catch her, no problem...and he probably wouldn't have been very pleased about the fact that she'd tried to escape. If anything, it would make him more intent on getting that mask off of her. And then...

Watching the figure before him, unmoving and silent even after he'd told her what to do, plainly, had really started to grind Giriko's gears, no joke. What, was she deaf? Or had she been purposely ignoring him? Again, that twitch. This time, his soul had reacted out of anger.

"Take it off, or I'll _cut_ it off." Maka had felt the first real twinge of fear then. She'd seen this guy in battle, and she'd remembered the way he'd acted, from when he'd first led them to the berserk golem until the fight where Arachne had finally revealed herself. He was surprisingly patient, but he also had one hell of a temper. And when he went off...he _really_ went off.

She'd figured that eight hundred years of waiting could do that to you; being forced to stuff everything down inside, and pretend you were someone else. Like those thoughts and feelings, the very essence of who you were, were nothing, not even an afterthought. Oddly enough, Maka could understand this sentiment.

Sometimes, she'd felt that way, too; like she had to keep up that outer image of being Little Miss Perfect at all times, even with all the cracks in her life. Waiting for the day when everything finally came together, and she no longer had to play pretend. She could stop being afraid to be honest about those little things, which weren't quite so little anymore. Stop avoiding it like it was some sort of weakness.

Always smiling, even when at times, she just wanted to scream.

That, and add in all the people she'd encountered thus far in her life, with their own personal circumstances that had come up however often, intermingling with hers. That helped to shape her view on things pretty well, too. She knew that Giriko must've been coming at things from his own point of view as well, whatever that may be. Briefly, she'd mused on what those circumstances could've been, to produce someone like him.

Wait a minute...was she sympathizing with _Giriko_?

Back to the matter at hand. Maka hadn't doubted that he'd carry out his threat, if properly provoked. But if she followed his orders, and removed the mask...her cover would've been blown. She was dead, either way. For whatever reason, that guy had wanted her mask gone. And it was just a matter of picking her poison. Again, another long silence had extended between them.

"Rrgh..." Giriko had started to grin, but it wasn't friendly. He'd ground his teeth, a low growl leaving his throat. Now she'd just been toying with him. Did she really want to see him in action that badly? Maybe she was an adrenaline junkie, or into some kinkier stuff? Whatever, he'd wanted to see her face already!

"Whoa!" Maka's eyes had widened, as with a lift of his right arm, Giriko had transformed it into the familiar saw blade. It roared fiercely, and he'd swung it towards her head, a crazed look in his eyes. That slasher smile was still on his face. "You're taking too long!"

In a split second, Maka had been forced to make a decision.

"_**Here!**_" She'd yanked the mask off of her face, and thrown it to the floor, just as Giriko's saw arm had stopped an inch shy of her cheek. She was half hunched over, with her arms drawn up to block. But her face had still been visible. He'd pulled back his blade after a moment, but didn't retract it. He was studying her quietly.

Maka remembered how she'd held her chest under her cloak with one hand, trying to calm herself through deep breathing. She had been so close, _so close_ to death-! All she could hope for then, was that he wouldn't recognize her with the rest of her covered up. It was a small chance, but it was all she had.

Unless he had memorized her face from their first encounter...? That fear inside was roaring at her like a lion, but Maka would not give in. She had to find a way out of this, that didn't involve a body bag!

_Huh...looks like she's just a kid._ At this, Giriko had felt a bit disappointed. That voice had been really sexy, and the bow was kind of hot, too. But this girl before him couldn't have been older than what, fourteen or fifteen? He knew some guys got off on that, but he wasn't really into jailbait, never mind jailbait that actually looked like such. A voice wasn't enough for him.

Though, he'd been honest, looking over her features once more...give her a few years, and she'd bloom into quite the looker. Maybe a petite little thing, with that youthful, smooth face and those dark green eyes, eyes that would be sure to charm and entice once she was old enough to actually know how to use them like such.

And that ashy shade of blonde hair, falling just above her eyes-it matched her complexion well. She had a small mouth, with petal-shaped lips. She'd be pretty cute if she were to pout, or smile just so, giving off that air of innocence while still being legal.

His thoughts had started to wander then. _Hmm...I wonder..._

Maka had stood up straight, arms at her sides as she'd regarded him warily. But even then, she was unable to hide it; there was a hint of color to her baby face. After a few more seconds, she'd been forced to look away from Giriko's gaze. Her cheeks had turned from sweet pink to cherry red.

He'd started to grin again, this time for a different reason. His blade had disappeared, replaced by his arm. Was she...not used to being checked out by a guy? Aww, she really _was_ a virgin, in all senses of the word!

_Why is he looking at me like that...?! _Maka hadn't been quite sure how to respond to this. He hadn't attacked her yet, and wasn't even armed-ha-now. Maybe he really hadn't recognized her? But that smile on his face...

It hadn't been quite the same as his usual grin. Sure, there was the frightening aspect to it, the thought of just what sorts of demented ideas were circulating through his mind as he'd taken her in. But there was...another layer to it, too. There was a look in his eyes, that same emotion from before, as his gaze had roamed down and back up her covered form. Another throb of his soul. He'd wanted something from her.

Or perhaps, the something he wanted..._was_ her?

_So I can't fuck her, or drink with her. Whatever._ Giriko could easily find another way to amuse himself with the girl. A new plan had formed in his head, as he'd begun walking towards her, steadily and deliberately. Maka had felt the rush of adrenaline and butterflies shoot through her, and she'd quickly but awkwardly started to back up, trying not to trip over her own feet, or the end of her robes. She hadn't paid attention to the direction she'd been headed in, or anything around her, other than whatever was directly in her path.

In a few more steps, he'd backed her up against the stone, and extended his left arm, trapping her. His other hand had started to tug lightly, almost...playfully, at her outerwear? Oh, boy. His eyes seemed to dance as they'd raked over her once more. His soul and wavelength were going crazy now with those frantic beats, and Maka was certain hers must've been too, but for a far different reason. She was completely cornered.

And here they were. She, still held against the wall by he, who was looking at her as if he were deciding how best to eat her. Jeez, that sounded so wrong. Why her? How did an infiltration and rescue mission turn into _this_?

That frisky right hand of his had stopped its touches against her robe, only to slide a bit lower, to rest against where her hip would be. How was he able to find it under the heavy, loose fabric? Then back above, fueling another swarm of butterflies in her ribcage. She was surprised that they weren't flying out of her mouth by this point. Now his hand was reaching up, its owner brushing his fingertips over her cheek, before finally resting it atop her head once more.

Leaning in close, Giriko was regarding her with a fresh grin that could only begin to hint at the possibilities he had in store for Maka. She wasn't sure whether to be afraid or not, given that she had no idea where those possibilities fell...was he going to beat her up? Torture her? Turn her into hamburger with his blades? Who knew? This time around, it was harder to read the intent in his soul.

"Hey, girl." The man was addressing her, so casually and informally. Well. That was...interesting to hear. Maka flinched at the call. As anxious and on edge as she was, it managed to stir a spark of irritation. She had a name-which obviously she wouldn't be volunteering it anytime soon, not without a damn good reason. It was just annoying to be referred to so impersonally. Like she were an object, instead of a human being.

_Hmph. Advantage though he may have over me, I'm not responding to that._ Huffing quietly, Maka looked away, and Giriko let out a loud sigh. His patience was being tried. "Woman." Oh what, he thought it would be better if he just upped the moniker? Ha! For a cute guy, he sure was clueless as to how-

Wait, _cute_?

"I have a name!" The outburst had left Maka's mouth before she'd had a chance to stop it. Instantly, the switch was flipped, and she felt the panic beginning to rise in her. _Shit-! Why did I say that? I know I was **thinking** it, but for crying out loud, Self, not everything needs to be verballized!_ It was the first thing she'd latched onto, just to keep herself from having to admit that she was sort of...attracted to this guy, even though she really shouldn't have been. Scary as he was, right now...right now, she couldn't be certain of what was what.

But her words had apparently caught him off-guard, as he regarded her in questioning shock. She figured, since she had already come this far, it would be best if she finished her previous statement. If she was going to get in this guy's face like the hothead she was, she may as well go big. Go hard or go home, right? Isn't that what they'd say?

If fate didn't fall in her favor though, and the chainsaw actually remembered that much about her...

"M-My name is Maka. Maka. I'm a person, n-not a thing." So far, Giriko hadn't said anything in regards to this. That perked up her confidence some. She continued on, with what she hoped was a solid finish. "And I don't appreciate being cornered like this, either! Now will you please let me go and do my job?"

Maka hadn't meant to get so forceful at the end, but she couldn't worry about that now. What was said was said, and honestly? She meant it. She wasn't the kind of girl who would or wanted to cower easily. Even if she'd just royally screwed herself over thanks to impulse and a short temper. She didn't appreciate being looked down on.

Now, it was all up to him. Giriko. What would he say to her following this? Would he recognize her name, and kill her on the spot? Or would he attack her for daring to mouth off at him?

Neither, actually.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" She stared, dumbfounded, as Giriko suddenly broke into laughter before her. Maka's jaw dropped. What the hell was he laughing at? She had been completely serious when she'd spoken! Just how much alcohol had he been drinking prior to this, anyway?

"What's so funny?!" Now Maka was getting frustrated. And it was definitely showing. Giriko took note of this, his laughing gradually slowing down as he looked over her once more with those sharp eyes of his...and that wicked little smirk.

"You're a real spitfire, aren't you? Heh, I wasn't expecting that..." Maka. Maka, Maka, Maka. Why did that name sound so familiar to him? Eh, whatever, it wasn't important right now. Maybe he'd met a girl in the village, or at one of the cabaret clubs, or while making the rounds here, with the same name. He could've read it somewhere, too. Yeah, any one of those could be it. He had enough booze in his system to feel comfortable with leaving the matter as it was, and returning his focus to said Maka, who had unexpectedly become more than just small amusement.

She had talked back to him. _She_, had _talked back_, to _him_. She was only a teen, and yet here she was, not afraid to order him around like she owned the place. He had to give her credit for that, at least; she wasn't a weakling who was easily swayed, like most youth her age. She was one to influence others, not to be influenced. She had her own definite web, to draw you in. And she was only a shrimp, ha!

Huh, when he looked at it like that...it made her seem strong. Appealing. Inviting. Almost like-

His thoughts skidded to a screeching halt, as the panic switch was flipped in his head this time. No, no, **_no_**-he wasn't going to make a big deal out of this! He'd get what he wanted from her, until the next pretty face came along. That's how it always worked. It wasn't like he cared to be tied down-or could afford to be. And ha ha, get real! A relationship with jailbait, much less a fling? Keep dreaming.

But...he could still enjoy himself with her here, have some fun. His teeth seemed sharper now. _Make_ it fun for the both of them.

Giriko's eyes flashed, as his right hand gripped tightly at her head, pulling it to the side. She jolted from the force, and bit back a yelp as her green-eyed, furious pout looked upwards towards him. He was regarding her with a new intensity. Oh yeah, that face. Just as he'd thought-it fit her so well.

"And I like it."

Maka's heart thudded hard in her chest. What...what did that mean? He was being rough with her, but based on the stare he was giving her, she had a feeling that chainsaws didn't quite factor into the picture here...but their human counterparts did. And said counterpart was leaning in ever so close, that jagged smile of pearly white aimed in her direction. Again, his soul and wavelength were erratic. Maka knew hers must've been picking up on her worries too. What was he thinking of this time?

"You got a boyfriend, _Maka_?" She scowled at the obviously mocking emphasis he put on her name, but so far, it appeared that her identity had gone unnoticed by him. What nonsense was this, though? Now he was asking about her relationship status? What business did he have, poking around like that in her personal affairs?

Besides, it's not like she would've had any answer to give him. She was woefully inexperienced. Not even a kiss, never mind a boyfriend...or anyone else...

"Why do you care about something like that? And why would you think I'd share that information with a-a complete stranger, anyway?" Maka was looking away, color rising in her cheeks at just how invasive this guy was being. First getting in her space, and now trying to pry into her social life for whatever messed up reason.

Giriko growled, even though he was still grinning. But the sound alone was all it took to make her glance up at him again. With that look on his face, she knew what was coming.

With a hard shove of her head, he'd slammed her back against the wall. It wasn't strong enough to make another crack, or break bones, but it was enough to make her let out a gasp of...discomfort. Nothing more than that. She wouldn't allow her pain-or fear-to show through.

"A stranger, huh...?" He was so close to her, his breath was ghosting over her skin and lips. Maka was able to catch the scent of beer. Not exactly enticing, at least in her opinion. Not when she was trying to steady her breathing and calm her heart. On the other hand, she'd never even tasted beer, so...

Her pulse was skipping a mile a minute. Well, seeing as he didn't seem to remember her, and she didn't know much about him outside of battle, she could say that they were strangers in a sense. Even if she'd already wound up offering her name. Damn her pride!

"Heh. Fine then." His eyes locked onto hers, and Giriko let out a soft chuckle. "You gave me your name, then I'll share mine. _Giriko_." That gaze...what was with his gazes? When he looked at her like that, it was as if the air were charged with electricity. What was this sensation?

His soul, his wavelength...and hers too. It was like a...friction? Reaction? This time, it wasn't just his soul acting up-she could feel it. There was an unexpressed sentiment, lingering in that moment between them. And the static was bringing on a fresh wave of goosebumps under her cloak. Was...was this normal? What was going on here?

And whatever it was, why? Why was it happening? Why with him? Or was he reacting to her? Did he even realize this? Not everyone could see souls, but...he had noticed her skill the last time they'd met. Maybe he just wasn't paying attention this time around, and instead of killing intent, he was letting out the wavelength of an intoxicated soul?

Maybe that's what it was, yeah: his drunkenness, and her fright, meshing together and messing big time with the energies.

Still, she couldn't look away from him, and once more her breathing was shaky. She suddenly took extra note of the fact that she was alone in this room, with him. All she could focus on was the energy between them, and his dominating presence-

"Don't forget it." Suddenly, just like that, the spell was broken; Maka had come back down from whatever the heck sort of trip she'd been on, and was now aware of herself and her surroundings: cornered by Giriko against the stone wall, in his room. She was supposed to be cleaning. Instead, she was being interrogated by this Demon Chainsaw, who was way too curious for his own good. It was only going to get better from here.

"And I'm asking, because...well, why the fuck do I need a reason? Because I can!" He leaned back, to try and assume a more impressive stance for a few moments. That smug grin was in place, before he bent down again, to be level with Maka.

"You're keeping me entertained. So be thankful for this shit. 'Cause when I stop asking...I ain't interested anymore." He chuckled a second time, now releasing her head in order to bring back his saw blade arm briefly. The look in his eyes was positively murderous, and it reflected her unspoken terror like a mirror. "Which means you're _dead_."

The blade disappeared, and his hand returned to its place atop her head. "So. Start talking, and if I like what you have to say...maybe I _won't_ kill you at the end of all this." It wasn't like Arachnophobia would miss one or two of its basic underlings. They could easily replace her if she were gone.

That wasn't quite the case with the rest of Maka's group, though. There was certain to be some sort of retaliation or other on their part, and it was enough to make her shudder involuntarily, just a little. For screwing up their mission, and killing her.

Not only that, but Crona...Crona would be sacrificed...

Her heart thudded painfully hard then. It would be a bloodbath. She couldn't risk that outcome. For the sake of this operation, and the safety of her comrades. Once more, she would have to play along.

Now, the question was: would he like her answers?

"...no. I don't have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. Or anybody." She looked at him with a new light in her eyes: anger at her situation. Oh, Giriko liked that too. It reminded him of earlier, when she'd told him off. And that pout. "I'm..." Her gaze darted across, another pout-yes!-on her reddened face. "Kind of lacking in the t-and-a department. Which most guys like a lot of. So." She knew this was true; even Ragnarok had called her ugly when he'd flipped her skirt-that troublemaker-and there was that one time with Sid, too.

She swallowed hard. "And I'm..."

Maka bit her lip then. She wasn't stupid; she was also aware that she didn't have the usual attitude most guys went for. She was quick-tempered, and stubborn; her fights with Soul, and even others in their group had proven this time and time again. Plus, she was the dubbed 'bookworm' of the group, and add to both her 'small stature'...you get the picture.

After another second or two, Maka finally finished her statement. "...not compatible, personality-wise, with the majority of people on the dating scene."

Aww, she was embarrassed about being small? That was actually...sort of adorable, and Giriko didn't usually get or do 'adorable'. This one was just teaching him all sorts of new tricks, wasn't she? He'd have to be sure to correct her on that later. And then the next bit too, about being 'not compatible', whatever the hell that meant. Compatible, compaaatiiible...oh, right, getting along with. Like being a pair or something; synchronizing with one another. Like a connection. He thought about it for a couple more seconds. _Ah...like Weapons and Meisters, ha! _

He'd never bothered with pondering such a thing, because who needed a Meister when you could wield yourself? He wasn't needy. But putting it this way; applying it in a sense outside of the killing fields...was actually sort of funny. He didn't know why, it just was. Right now, it was more to his liking to toy with this girl in front of him, than just sitting around and drinking more beer, making a mess. Hey, boredom and booze will make you do some strange shit.

Still, with each new answer he got, he started to like her more and more. This was going to be so much fucking fun-! Again, the hand against her head shifted, this time forcing her to look up after a few seconds, with a sigh of frustration. "What is it _now_?"

"So, you're pissed 'cause guys don't give you the time of day for your looks, and most people just don't 'get' who you are." Maka's jaw dropped, a second time. He was...actually listening? Her heart pounded. There was no way in hell that someone like Giriko could honestly give a crap about her or what she said, or felt. This was just a game to him. She couldn't let her guard down; one wrong move or word, and it'd be all over for her.

The Demon Chainsaw was chuckling again. Maka couldn't begin to fathom what he would say next. But before she had a chance to react, Giriko's right hand-which had been on her head just a moment ago-had suddenly found its way down, to rest directly against the center of her chest. Wait, _**huh**_?

Why was he doing that? He shouldn't have been doing that! Hell, he shouldn't have been able to do that, considering the outerwear! How had he found it?! She was so small... The male grinned, as the color rose in Maka's face once more. He continued on.

"First off, I'mma tell you this, straight up..." He was so close, ever so close to her now, and his face was nearly pressed against her skull. Even though he was slurring his words slightly, it didn't really affect the fact that he was too damn gorgeous for his own good. That was a very bad thing, considering he was a villain here. Maka really wished she could've just ignored that fact completely, but...here she was, pinned against the wall with some psycho power tool bound in flesh copping a feel through her robes. And she still hadn't found a way to tell him off for it.

Giriko blinked, seeming to come to somewhat as he leaned back a bit, so he wasn't nearly squashing his face into Maka's head. "Uhh. Yeah. What was I...oh, right. Boobs. And ass. Heh." The girl wanted to face-palm at his vulgarity, but knew that it would be a futile effort; this was just the way the man spoke. For the time being, she'd have to deal with it. "You're sad because you don't have any."

Now Giriko was smirking. He truly looked like such a deviant in that moment, a devil with a dirty little secret he was just dying to share. His right hand shifted a bit, from the center of her chest, to the left. It was over her heart, though ultimately the change wasn't very noticeable-Giriko's hands were big, and she was still ever so tiny before him.

"You think it really matters to a guy what size you are?" His eyes lit up at the expression that crossed Maka's features. "It's not the size that matters...but how you use it, right? And I happen to know, from experience..."

At this, she felt him give the front of her robe a light squeeze. She jolted at the slight sensation with a small gasp. He didn't quite get her chest, but the implication was still there. Her face and ears were on fire, and she was trembling slightly. This guy-! He was determined to get as many reactions out of her as possible, wasn't he? Maka wasn't sure whether to feel frustrated...or elated?

Slowly, his hand slid up, from her front to her lips, and then over her cheek, before coming to rest on her head once more. His grin was slight, smug and appraising, with a hint of 'come hither'. "...that the smaller the tits, the more _sensitive_." He licked his lips just so then, tongue flicking out teasingly. Oh, boy. Boy, oh boy. Now Maka was certain: Giriko was having _way_ too much fun with her here. Her heart would not stop beating like a hammer!

Then, his playful expression changed, to a more tense smile. Actually, that wasn't the right word for it. 'Bitter' was a better fit. "And that last one...yeah, I can understand that too." The smile slowly began to slip away.

"I waited eight hundred fucking years just for her to come back, and you wouldn't _believe_ the things I had to go through just t'get to that point. I thought I was going to fucking snap, go off, explode, just because I couldn't be me. It's like not being able to breathe, having to bottle up and shovel through so much _shit_!" Now he was on a slightly intoxicated ramble. Bracing himself against the wall, he brought his face closer to hers yet again.

"And even she...doesn't quite 'get it', either. She doesn't 'get' me." He was referring to Arachne, obviously. Maka wasn't stupid; she'd been there when they'd first encountered Giriko, and the golem. Thankfully, he didn't know that, he thought she was simply a random face. "Heh, sometimes, I even wonder, through all this...how much she _wants_ me. Needs." He seemed distracted, though it wasn't out of lack of interest for his topic. His expression seemed...troubled?

From the way he was talking here, Maka was now almost tempted to believe that the bruiser...may've harbored secret feelings for his boss. Which was startling to think of on multiple levels, but on the whole really didn't concern her. Why did she have to be an audience privy to something like this?

However...as hard as it was to fathom or believe, it did make him seem more human, if nothing else. Perhaps she could get through this encounter unscathed.

Or maybe alcohol just made him talkative. "Hey." He was addressing her again. She didn't respond. "Maka." Wow, okay-first try, got it in one go! Impressive.

"Yes?" She wasn't quite as anxious now, but she had to be prepared; that saw blade could come roaring back into the picture at any moment if he really got pissed enough at her. And then she could kiss her life goodbye. Would he eat her soul afterwards? The thought made her tremble once more involuntarily.

That alone should've been enough warning to drive her off into more actively looking for an escape, but...on the other hand...

The heat in her cheeks surged and burned. She felt like a blister in the sun on the outside, but underneath it all...if she were truly honest here? This focus, fixation on her, it was...not _that_ bad of a thing now?

Although there was some fear, yes, it mainly stemmed from not knowing what lay around the next corner or curve, not so much what he had done. Aside from threatening her, a little roughing up, one fondle and an unfinished strike, Giriko hadn't done anything completely irredeemable. Of course, she had to remember their prior encounter, but...

It seemed that they had reached some sort of conclusion, an agreement with each other. Giriko was being unexpectedly honest with her here, in a way she wouldn't have expected. And if playing therapist meant staying alive, then she'd do it. She would answer him the best she could, and hopefully...it would help. Enemy or not, she wasn't one for wanting others to suffer. It wasn't like she went out every day with a vendetta or killing quota in mind.

Also...this was the first time that any guy, or anyone really, had actually...engaged her on such subjects, or with such interest. Maka supposed she should've felt more violated or offended at all of this, but she really...wasn't? Perhaps it was more of the fear talking, or possibly...she'd already been through things that, on her scale of scary, were far above what was going on here. Was she just weird at processing her feelings?

Her conscience spoke without hesitation._ Maybe you're enjoying this. Being the center of attention for once, in such a way, and for someone who's such a far cry from your usual in day-to-day life._ Another skip in her chest.

If that was really the case, then she could only begin to imagine what sort of messed up issues she had under the surface. She already came from a broken home, and add in to that everything she'd gotten into from first starting at Shibusen until now...

"Do you get it?" Giriko's words snapped her back to the present, cutting through her thoughts with the same precision of his saw. Green eyes locked onto his stare. "Do you get me?" The look in his gaze was deep, haunted, heavy. It didn't quite match him, really. The man was, strangely enough, better off with that maniac's smile in place. Not a fake smile like when they'd first met, but a real one-like when he was fighting. At least it meant he was happy. He looked better happy.

_What the hell, Self?! Why are you thinking that?_ Forcing herself to drop her current train of thought, Maka instead focused on his last words. He was referring to his previous comment. About Arachne. And about being understood.

She thought it over carefully-whether or not wrong answers factored in here, she had to avoid setting him off. But now that she'd been asked the question directly, she certainly wasn't going to lie. It wasn't in her to do so. She'd have to be honest here, considering her earlier thoughts. Yes, because of those previous thoughts...and the feelings they brought with them.

So, swallowing quietly, Maka replied, in a gentle but clear tone, "Yeah...I get it. I get you." A pause. "Giriko." She added on after, because it just seemed so empty without addressing him as well. She found herself smiling at him too, a small one but it still counted. It was genuine. Maybe it was just her. Always so proper and respectable, and doing her best to be a friend to everyone.

Even when paired with someone like the man before her, who was now surveying the girl in his grasp with a new curiosity.

She said she understood. She said she understood him. Granted, there was always the possibility of lying, but Giriko somehow felt...like he could trust in her words. Such a cheesy thing to say, but it was true. It was the way she spoke, and the way she looked at him when she did. Powerful stuff right there. It was like he could feel it to his very soul.

This feeling...was reminiscent of being in a good battle, without the wounds or fast-pace. It certainly wasn't dull, though. Hmm, interesting. To him, Maka didn't seem like a liar. She was too clean for that. Strong-willed, but still the good girl. He was willing to accept her honesty here. Was it the booze clouding his thoughts? Was he just that desperate?

Or was he somehow...meshing, with this kid he had only set out to tease and taunt and tantalize?

At this point, it was anyone's fucking guess, really.

_I ain't losing a damn thing by doing this. It'll be a way to let off some steam for me, and it'll be a fun fantasy fulfilled for her-it's a first she can brag about, heh. I don't mind humoring her there. _With his mind now made up, he returned his attention to the girl before him. It was time to make good on what he'd first set out to do.

And he would most certainly delight in it, yes he would, even if she was younger. She'd be his one little 'special case'.

But he'd find a way to silence all complaints on her end...by making her like it just as much. That was fair, right? Since he had enjoyed their little chat and all. Looks like he was in a generous mood today. Lucky Maka.

Speaking of which, said girl was completely oblivious to her captor's current intentions with her. She had turned away from him by this point, and was now focused on something or other down to the side, on her left. What was she thinking about now? Had she forgotten that he was in the room with her? Hell, this was his room to begin with! She was the guest, he was the owner.

His grin grew. And wasn't it an owner's duty...to entertain all guests who entered his territory?

On the other side of things, however...she was a guest, but in just a few moves, she too, would be...'owned' by him, if you would. In a sort of way.

Standing slightly away from the wall, Maka was staring at the pieces of glass on the floor, and contemplating her next move. She was glad her answer hadn't upset him, because she was being truthful in her reply. In her own way, a way that worked for her, she...got it. She didn't know why, she just did.

Maka wasn't one to be judgmental. Antagonist or not, that extended to guys like Giriko, too. Sure, she could consider him rough around the edges, and nuts to boot. She could say he had a foul mouth. She could call him violent, abrasive, aggressive, bloodthirsty even, if you really got him going. Oh, the unintentional implications there. Could she also consider him a pervert? A big flirt, if nothing else.

But she wouldn't hate him, or look down on him. Even if he was on the opponent's side. Everyone had a soul. Even him. She could hate his cause, hate the actions-but she would not hate him. Not unless he gave her a reason to. That could work, couldn't it? Oh, why did she care so much in the first place-

"Ngh-?!" Maka was startled from her thoughts by a sharp yank to the top of her head, forcing her to stumble back slightly into the cool stone. And then there were these moments...when this guy wanted your attention, he certainly got it. Looking up at him in a somewhat strained manner, Maka was prepared to tell him off, politely, when she noticed the expression on his face.

He was smiling, but again, it wasn't the usual smug, or _I will cut you up_ kind of smiles. It was...well, if Maka were to be so bold, it was almost...suggestive? Inviting? The sharp teeth just made it worse, as her mind jumped instantly to thoughts of what those teeth could do in action, after such a smile had been given. The things it hinted at...oh, the possibilities!

And not just that, but the look in his eyes, as well. It was like she were prey, but...of a very different nature. Again, her mind exploded with imagined scenarios. And if his soul was getting excited, then hers must've been-

Suddenly, she froze. _Oh, no._ That prickling sensation, rising in her cheeks. Maka knew she was probably turning red, but she didn't care. Realization had just hit her like a shock wave. Was she actively _fantasizing_ about this guy now? What on Earth had happened to her standards?!

Giriko could see the color to her features, and the panic on her face. How cute, she was scared. It really was her first time. Good thing she was in the presence of an expert then, eh? He could play Teacher to her Student. The more he thought about this, the more eager he grew.

In a single move, his face was in front of hers. Maka felt her breath catch in her throat at this. Her heart jolted hard, and her eyes widened. He was still smiling that way at her...and wait, was that the hand from atop her head caressing her cheek? Oh no, never mind-that hand was against the wall now, and it was his left hand touching her face. Hey, wait a minute, why was he doing that?

"You're fucking adorable when you go all red like that." His words hit her like a sucker punch. She gaped at him, not sure if she was hearing him correctly. Giriko's eyes seemed to glitter cruelly, and a bit hungrily, as he went on. "And I don't usually like adorable. I ain't a sappy guy."

Maka suddenly winced-the hand that had been gently brushing her cheek had changed tactics, as a nail pressed into the soft skin, dragging down. She wondered if it was sharp enough to leave a mark. Thank goodness he hadn't decided to go saw blade on her there.

"Let's just say...you're my exception to the rules." Maka's heart was racing now, and she could hear it reverberating in her head. What did that mean? 'Exception to the rules'? What rules? Arachnophobia's? The world's? For all she knew, Giriko had some sort of Chainsaw's Code that he was following here, or something.

She would've been surprised at how close she really was with her last guess. For polar opposites, they certainly seemed to get along well, once you got rid of the whole "I'll kill you" aspect, and replaced it with...well, whatever _**this**_ all was.

Figuring that he would be expecting some sort of response from her, she sighed, and gave him a quizzical look. Uh-oh. That wasn't what he wanted to see. Again, that twitch of irritation. "And? 'An exception'-does that have something to do with my job here? I don't want any special treatment, I just want to-ooo-!"

She was cut off, as his free hand suddenly drew back, transforming into the saw blade and coming in close once more at near blinding speed, to stop where her throat would've been. Currently, that was where her heart resided. Looking at him with a face that screamed _What the ever-loving **fuck**, man?!_, Maka was doing everything in her power to calm down. He _really_ needed to stop doing that to her.

But if he got this kind of reaction every time, he'd probably keep going. How was she not supposed to be afraid of that, though? Even just a little? Right now, she was unarmed...

"No, you naïve little twit. Jeez, the shit you have to learn, I swear. What the fuck is up with your generation?" Giriko's harsh words brought her back from her panic, and into the moment. She saw that the blade had retracted, replaced by arm, and at this her heart slowed down just a tad. His smile was gone, as he gave her a look of annoyance. The sharp teeth only exacerbated things. "Aren't you supposed to take a class for this kind of stuff?"

Once more, he leaned in close. Damn, he was really living up to the 'Demon' part of his name, wasn't he? That look...was that really a look that should've been aimed at her, by someone like him? Once again, the charge began to build between them. Was she...ready, for such an experience? Should she have been afraid, of what could possibly lay in store for her next? He could easily kill her...or have his way with her...

Maybe both.

Sure, there was fear, but those butterflies that had been zooming all about her ribcage prior to this? Must've been drunk on something _good_, and it had seeped into her bloodstream. Like poison, a drug, a foreign substance. It was altering her perception, coloring her vision.

Getting so flustered, the blushing, being so patient with him, daydreaming-it was so unusual for her. What, it wasn't like she hadn't been around guys before! Hello, she lived with one! What was so different about this guy? Was it just the way he looked? The fact he was older than her, **_way_** older-though he certainly wasn't showing his age-or that he was, first and foremost, an enemy, no matter how she may've personally felt?

Or was it the attention he gave her, in a way no one else in her life thus far had... And there went the butterflies again, causing her heart to flutter like it had its own wings.

"Consider this an...exchange, of sorts. A swap." Maka blinked, but was instantly on edge. "An exchange, huh? And what's being traded away here?" She watched Giriko's face carefully, as he leaned in ever closer. She was forced to back up, until her spine was pressed into the cracked wall, and it was starting to hurt.

But that wasn't Maka's biggest concern. What was at the front of her mind right now was _his lips are like, less than an inch away from mine-!_ Her heart was in overdrive, as the last few words slipped from his mouth. "Instead of cleaning..._this_."

By the time Maka realized what he was up to, it was too late to stop him; he'd caught her just as she opened her mouth to protest. Finally, he had closed the gap between them.

_This is not happening. **THIS** is **NOT** happening!_ Maka's eyes were wide-open, as dizzy as it made her. Her mind and heart were alight with a new frenzy. It was like a swarm of sharks in an ocean where fresh blood had been spilt. Somehow, it had all culminated into this one moment: her, here, pinned against the wall, by Giriko. One hand against said structure, the other on her head.

And he was now kissing her. Her first kiss, and it was stolen by this, this-this madman! Invader! Lunatic! A deranged sort with the worst access to the worst tools to cause damage with. He was everything a girl like her would never have wanted to share such a moment with, not on her life!

Right?

The taste of beer-or what Maka assumed was beer-was soaking into her mouth, and it wasn't the most thrilling of flavors. There was another taste mixed with it too though, something she couldn't quite pin. Maybe it was something else he had consumed, or perhaps...it was just him. Whatever it was, it oddly managed to balance things out.

The hand on her head tugged noticeably enough, just as his tongue found hers. A low growl suddenly reached Maka's ears, and without warning, Giriko's tongue was now far more actively exploring her mouth. Damn, he was certainly friendly here! She still had no idea what to do-!

_Grr...come on, push a little. It's boring doing all the work. Fight back, like you did before._ Getting a bit irked at how his current toy was reacting to his advances, he bit her lip harder than he'd intended-he had wanted to save this part for last. She let out the faintest whimper, as the skin broke and the metallic taste of blood crept in between them. But this did seem to wake her up.

_I can't shove him off. _This fact hit her like a brick. As terrifying as the prospect was, Maka was left with no other alternative: Right now, in such a moment, she couldn't retaliate. If she tried to make him stop, he could very well lop her head off in one go. But that didn't mean she was just-okay, with being treated like this! Hell, she didn't know him that well, he was the bad guy, he was beyond older than her, she was way too young! So many things wrong with this scenario!

_But...that's really my only way out. To keep going. I've come this far; just a little longer, and hopefully I'll make it through in one piece._ As soon as she thought that, Maka took immediate note of her partner's tongue-and decided to give him what he was asking for.

_I don't even know why he's kissing me in the first place-does alcohol really make you that loopy? Beer vision, and all that...ah, whatever! He wants a kiss? Fine, I'll give him one! Even if I don't know exactly what that contains._ Countless movies and novels though she may have seen and read, Maka was sorely lacking in the experience department. But she couldn't be faulted for giving it an honest shot, right?

_Oh? There we go-that's more like it!_ Giriko felt the grin beginning to pull at the corner of his mouth once again. Maka was pushing back against him, her tongue fighting to reach just as far in his mouth as he had hers. She was so determined to be in charge now, heh! As he held her there, against the wall and completely at his mercy, he decided to...up the ante, just a bit.

_Huh? What the-_ Maka was suddenly aware of something moving, down her outerwear. The hand on her head had shifted, and in just a few seconds it was already resting where her hips would be if visible. Up the ribcage, then down the ribcage. Up, down...up, down...so too went the high.

His fingers were plucking once more at her robes, like he wanted to take them off, so badly. Maka hoped he didn't try-that would really just make things worse for the both of them, if he were to see who he was actually kissing.

That's right...he didn't know it was her. Even after seeing her face and hearing her name, he hadn't figured it out. That thought, while although previously present, only seemed to truly register with her now; after this mission, who knew when she'd be seeing Giriko again, if ever? For whatever reason, life had chosen to drop her into this particular situation, and it was on her to make the best of it.

Like she said before, all this? It really _wasn't_ that bad.

A sharp nip drew Giriko's focus, just as Maka's tongue playfully flicked its tip against his teeth. She was startled by her actions. Whoa, had she seriously just done that? What _was_ that, anyway? How'd she know how to do that?

The male, on the other hand, was thrilled. The bite had been a good one-was she aiming to draw blood too, like he had before? Ooh, he liked! He wanted more!

The two of them kept up their liplock, each so determined to leave a mark on the other, in whatever form or manner. And Maka couldn't help but feel more...comfortable, in the situation, as time passed-though she was sure that this whole encounter had only been a couple of minutes so far. Was she supposed to feel comfortable in this moment? Was she allowed to? Fraternizing with enemies wasn't really encouraged, but...this was sort of a life or death situation, wasn't it?

Then again, she really couldn't ignore the next bit. She...was enjoying this, on some level. Her eyes were half-closed now. Whether or not it was right or wrong? She couldn't ignore the effect this caused, the rush that roared through her, pushing her to make this count.

A low groan escaped Giriko-unexpectedly, on his part-as Maka bit down on his lip a second time, a nibble that instantly escalated, finally finding its target. The skin broke, and once more the kiss was stained with blood. His blood. Why was she emulating him? She didn't want to drink his blood! Did it really matter anymore? They had both shared lifeforce, mixed and mingled...each had gotten to taste the other, during this passionate and completely unplanned experience.

Now, Giriko was getting hungry. Underaged though she may have been, Maka was certainly giving him a workout. She even had him making sounds-usually, his partners went first in that department. _Hmm, she got me there._ Pressing his lips to hers, so hard it hurt, Giriko moved his free hand from her side.

_But...I never was one not to return a favor, right?_ This time, it was wandering downwards, past her hip and behind her back, until suddenly, Maka felt a squeeze to her rear. Even as small as she was, and under this shapeless cloak-!

A jolt of sensation and reaction to the foreign touch surged through her, and she couldn't help it-a moan found its way into their kiss. That was all it took to push Giriko into making his next move.

_Wham._ Maka was almost being crushed into the stone, as her companion pressed himself up against her. It wasn't just for keeping her in place this time, though-grinding against her certainly wasn't a part of normal restraining tactics! His soul was going nuts, too; the energy was massive, throbbing! And what was that lump pressing into her thigh through the fabric?

Once again, his hand was atop her head. But now, he was clutching at the fabric with a new task in mind. Maka felt this, and a noticeable chill of fear began to creep down her spine. It was only strengthened when, after another nip at her lips and a grind, his solid hold started pulling back sharply. His soul surged. Maka understood instantly then what was going on, on all sides:

Giriko was getting a little too 'worked up' here, and wanted that robe gone. _Now._ Maka could **not** let that happen, under any circumstances!

The shoving and questioning, sure. The touching, fine. The mild pain, whatever. Heck, she could live with the stolen kiss-oh, did it count as stolen if you reciprocated?

But if he were allowed to get a good look at what lay beneath the black fabric...

How was she going to make him stop, though-without dying in the process? If she pissed him off, it was all over for her. Denying him access seemed a sure bet to fall into the category of things that were sure to cause such a reaction, which was why she hadn't tried it when this had started.

On the other hand...he had proven that he was capable of communicating and connecting, not just spilling blood and breaking things. Perhaps, if she worked quickly, she could get him to at least listen for a moment or two, before deciding whether to gut her!

Yank. Another tug to the top of her head. The fabric slid back slightly, and more of her of ash-blonde hair was sticking out. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to end this now! But how? She needed more than just a shove here!

_Eh?_ As her stance shifted slightly where she stood, Maka felt her right foot hit against something hard, that moved. It wasn't a part of the wall. Sparing the briefest of peeks down, from the corner of her eye, she was just able to make out...

...a book cover.

Although her mind was chiding her for not having noticed this earlier-had she really only looked to her left after being boxed in?-a new plan was already beginning to form. Physical strength aside, Maka had only one shot to save herself!

The book was in her hand just as Giriko prepared to pull for the final time. His kiss was heated, frantic. _I want this thing outta my way already-!_

WHAM.

"_**Urk**_!" Instantly, the contact was broken; Giriko staggered back, away from Maka. He was clutching his head. His soul was now fluctuating from the disorientation. She hadn't meant to look there, but it happened, and Maka's suspicions were confirmed: there was a slight bulge in the front of Giriko's pants. The blush soared in her cheeks, while the book fell to the ground once more.

Shakily, doing her best to regulate her breathing, Maka took in the sight of a recoiling Giriko. She had to steady her nerves and prepare her words. She didn't know how long it would take before the male recovered...or just how vengeful towards her he'd be following this.

_That...little...**bitch**...!_ Damn, his head was smarting! Who would've thought a shrimp like that could pack such a wallop? Actually, Maka herself was surprised that she'd been able to hit _him_ like that, too. Perhaps she should've considered patenting her trademark for battle?

Shooting Maka a death glare, Giriko started to growl. "What...the _hell_ was that for?! After all I gave you..." He took a step forwards, and glanced quickly at the book upon the ground. Where had that come from? Who had left it here? He pointed at it angrily. "And who the _fuck_ told you to use _that_ as a weapon, anyway?!"

As scared as she was, Maka refused to let her fear show through. Standing up straight, even though her full height made no difference in things-she was still a runt compared to him-the blonde started to speak.

"That was a Maka-Chop, but that's not important right now!" Giriko let out a strangled sort of roar. "The fuck it isn't, you cracked my _skull_ with a fucking _book_!" Yikes, he was mad! His wavelength was charged with rage. As he looked at her however, his pointing hand drawing back to ready for transformation, he suddenly caught sight of the look on Maka's face.

She wasn't on the offensive now, though she was a little frightened. But what stood out to him most...

...was the color to her features, and the empathy. Empathy. Such a foreign concept to him. It seemed to radiate from her...from her very core. Was that her soul? His breath hitched, for just a second in his throat. She really hadn't wanted to hit him? Damn, she was so fucking cute when she blushed. Why did he like it so much?

Her lips began to move. "I'm sorry, Giriko-"

Bam! This time, both parties were startled, as the door to the room suddenly burst open. Looking over, Maka was shocked to see, in full maid getup...

...none other than Liz and Patty, A.K.A the Thompson twins. If Maka was surprised by them, it was safe to say that Giriko was pretty taken aback as well. "Who...are you?"

With a sweet, demure smile on her face, Liz introduced herself, and what she was there to do. Inside, she was mentally cheering. _Wow, hot guy! Score!_ Beside her, Patty did the same, though it wasn't apparent what her thoughts on Giriko were. She was certainly happy though, as he walked over, to get a better look at them. It seemed he had forgotten about Maka completely.

"Never mind the small one, you...aren't bad." More cheers, this time verbal, from both twins. These two actually looked old enough to be with him, and who was he to complain about the getup? The booze was leading him once again, blocking out his focus from the previous subject-Maka hitting him in the head-to this, being face-to-face with two good looking girls.

It wasn't that his head didn't still hurt, it did, just not as badly now that the prospect of drinks and company had been introduced. The shrimp could find her own way out, right?

"Forget cleaning, let's go for an evening drink." He was turning away, with both girls beside him, one on each arm. He hadn't even addressed Maka since they'd come in the room. It was like she didn't exist...

He stopped then. Liz and Patty made it forward a few steps, before noticing that their target had paused in his walk, and now seemed to be thinking. Behind him, Maka was simply watching, in stunned silence.

She shouldn't have felt so bad about Giriko completely disregarding her once the other two had come in-it was only natural, considering the circumstances. After all, it obviously meant that she was free now. She no longer had to worry or plan, at the mercy of the male's whims. And it wasn't like she'd wanted anything out of this. Hell, she _couldn't_ get anything out of this, even _if _she'd wanted to!

Which she didn't. Right?

So then why, why, why..._why_, when she heard his words, saw him turn away...why, did it hurt inside, just a twinge? A dull ache, one she wasn't sure could be sated? An ache she wasn't sure should've even existed?

And then...he'd halted.

_No...that ain't right. Maka. Maka is still there._ Now he was confused on whether it was him or the booze talking in his mind, but it was a conversation he didn't try to silence. His 'conscience' continued. _Can you forget her? No, you can't._ Another twitch. Was this voice seriously dictating to him what he should've been doing here? Why should he have cared?

He could almost hear the smile in the reply. _Because_..._you liked what she did with you. To you. Your 'exception to the rule', right? The honest one?_ This time, a soft pang. What was this feeling...? _Plus, you're her first. You can't let her forget you._

Giriko licked his lips, and took in a slow, shuddering breath. His eyes were half-lidded, as a smirk spread across his face. He could still taste her on him. He could still feel her. The words of his 'conscience' rang clear through his head. _She understands me._ _The most I can do is give her a proper send-off, right? As thanks for playing with me until those two showed up._

He turned around, to face a still gaping Maka. Oh, now she was adjusting herself and making sure she didn't look like she'd been upset. Had she been watching him leave? Aww, was she going to miss him when he left?

Maka had been jarred from her unintended moping when Giriko had unexpectedly turned back to face her. That cocky, assured smirk was on his lips, but his eyes told another story. The look in them was wanting, daring, calling. Again, the predator was addressing his prey-but the prey refused to be labelled as such, returning the eye contact with what she hoped was a strong gaze. Their souls swelled and surged, as the energy between them pulsed together with a steady rhythm. Perhaps this wasn't the last time they'd cross paths?

"That was _real_ fun. In a few years, you can come back...and we'll do it again. Maka." Oh, that demon's smile. Curse its dark charm! "_All_ of it."

He gave her a nod, before turning back to face the other two. "You can leave. Come on ladies, drinks." Liz and Patty only seemed to have noticed Maka now, and were-at least in Liz's case-gawking at Giriko's prior words to the former, as well as the interest on his end and the look they shared. Just what had gone down here? How did he know her name? What 'fun' was he talking about? Why were they so...intense, with their goodbye?

_Did Maka get to mack on this hottie already? Wow, she's got skills!_ _I wouldn't have pegged her as going for that type, hee! _Liz quickly looked over her shoulder at her friend, mouthing the words "We're talking later" to her. Maka felt a small bead of sweat begin to roll down her temple then.

How was she going to explain this one? She'd have to come up with some sort of story-she said she was taking this to the grave, right? No way she could tell the truth. Liz was liable to spill the beans to everyone, if she wasn't careful. Not that she didn't love the girl, she did, but sometimes those 'shipping' tendencies of hers could get a bit out of hand.

Though thankfully, Maka wouldn't have to worry about being judged. Just interrogated for "all the juicy details".

"Right, 'cause I'm still a kid..." As she closed the door behind her and started down the hall, Maka thought over Giriko's parting words to her, and back on everything he had told her leading up to that.

She was his 'exception to the rules'. And that bulge, while it was present, had been no lie, either. Add to that the reaction between them, and it all added up to a taste of one really screwed up fantasy.

He'd...wanted her, or wanted to do things with her...things that someone like her probably shouldn't have even considered doing with someone like him. That should've been enough to deter her from any further thought of the chainsaw and what had happened between them.

And still, that dull ache, in her chest...and that little shudder of excitement that shot through her body, as her heart skipped once at the thought of ever seeing him again. He..._wasn't_ such a bad guy once you got to know him a little? She had gotten to talk to him. He wasn't just a killing machine. Actually, she'd done a heck of a lot more than just 'talking'...uh, hey, maybe he could be converted to their side? He'd certainly be useful!

Or maybe Maka was just going a teensy bit bonkers here.

_The mission...forget about before, and focus on the mission._ With her mask back in place, Maka continued on, to try and find the rest of her group. She had a job to do, and now was not the time for fantasizing. Especially not over the likes of him.

As she turned the first corner, Maka absently ran her tongue over her lips. A fresh twinge of pain-they were still sensitive from that first raw, lengthy kiss. A familiar taste settled on her tongue, and she let out a soft sigh.

_I can still taste him... _And didn't they say that you never forgot your first? Surely, she couldn't forget him, even if she'd tried. But should she have? Argh, more questions! She was just going in circles!

Who needed madness when you were perfectly capable of causing chaos simply as a human?

**A/N: Umm...hi there? o_o"**

**Yeah, it's, umm...been a while since I posted anything here. Yup. And then I show up again, and bam! This happens. You're probably wanting an explanation here, so...**

**Almost a year ago, back in November or so, I got into 'Soul Eater'. And...this is what I took away from it. Everybody, may I introduce my new pet pairing/OTP: GiriMaka! [AKA GirikoxMaka] **

**'knows full well she is so late to the party it isn't even funny' Eheh...I wasn't expecting to get so into it, but I read a fic here for the ship, which was _so_ good. And then, an old idea randomly popped up in my head one day, and somehow I wound up mixing it w/the new fandom. I wound up writing a monster-sized AU for this pairing [that I have yet to post at my main account]. I'm still finishing up the last few edits before I can FINALLY put it up. I wanted it ready by the time my convention rolled around...which was back at the beginning of April. That obviously didn't happen. ^^; **

**In the meantime though, I figured I'd try my hand at writing something a little more canon compliant, though clearly NOT canon-it's just a little [screwy] fantasy of how things could've gone between the pair in ch. 47 of the manga, if Maka's 'rescue' was delayed, and she were left on her own to handle a [slightly?] intoxicated [and frisky] Giriko. Thus, this was born. ^^- **

****It was tricky playing in a new universe, but I did my best to bring it to life. Tried to keep it IC, and believable, even if it's something that will never actually happen. I just want it to _feel_ like it could've. :)****

****My logic train here kind of-sort of works like this: In canon, from what I observed in the manga, although Giriko has an attitude, he does respect Arachne deeply. And he's hella shaken up by her death afterwards, though he's good at keeping it inside. He's biding his time until he can face down the one who killed her, in this case Maka. ****

****And honestly? To me, based on the way he reacts once they are face-to-face? I could buy that he harbored some secret feelings for the Spider Queen. I mean, he waited 800 years-nearly a freaking _millennium_-for her return. AND he kept watch over her soul in that golem, I'm assuming-that's how nobody found her out, until the Kishin was released, and they acted on it, thus attracting Maka and co.****

****How does this translate into Giriko ever having interest in someone like Maka, though? Well, aside from what canon gives us [I am a sick puppy, I understand this fully, taking things like ch. 47 and 75 as proof... 'goes to sit in Mr. Corner'], there's also the fact that both Arachne and Maka, I would say, have strong personalities. Both of them have the power to influence/sway others to a powerful degree [see: Arachnophobia and Crona], and both of them have that motherly quality, too. ****

****But then, you throw in the _rest_ of Maka's personality. It's a counter to Giriko's, and I think that if you were to put them in a proper situation [i.e not the battlefield] where they actually got a chance to interact [somewhat?] normally...interesting things would happen. Such as the above. ****

****Does any of this make sense? I'm NOT trying to say "GiriMaka is canon and everyone start shipping it, now!" I'm simply trying to explain how I can see these two coming together; it's not just a case of "Oh, they look good together [although they do]/I'm bored/LOL crack pairing" here for me. I did think about the reasons and dynamic, though I do understand that canonically...yeah, this wouldn't be considered a 'healthy' ship, necessarily, Humor tag notwithstanding [I really had no fucking idea what to put for the second category...it was just so empty w/only the Drama tag].  
><strong>**

****Also got a kick out of the whole 'seeing souls' aspect of things here, though IDK if I necessarily got it right in depiction. I just wrote what seemed to fit, based on what I read. It was a new dimension to the tension, and I'd like to hope that I didn't go too overboard in fic. I had to read and reread and edit those bits quite a few times just to make sure I got the balance right. Still not sure if that is the case.**  
><strong>

**In all, I had fun penning this out. It was very slow progress, but worth it in the end. Hee, I got impatient and wanted to write the kiss already. X3 If anyone out there likes this, then yay, I've done my job. Feedback is welcomed and appreciated, though please...no shipping complaints? The fandom is big enough, I think we can all play here w/out stepping on each others toes. Ship and let ship, right? ^^-  
><strong>

**COVER ART can be found at my dA profile, if anyone's curious [or likes it that much]. Just ask me for a link. Ignore the faulty Author tag though-I forgot I wasn't posting this to my main account. ^^;  
><strong>

**And _wow_, LONG A/N. Sorry for the tl;dr. ^^; Take care, everyone. Looking forward to Halloween, nya!**


End file.
